You'll be fine
by Supernyan
Summary: Kazemaru is Absent from school, and he worries almost everyone and mostly the team's captain and goalkeeper Endou Mamoru. What is wrong with him? Will the boys be able to save him? Hope you like it I tried my best. I will try to upload chapters as fast as I can. Sooo Feedback xD.
1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day at school except for something. A certain tealnet was missing from the class.

''Kazemaru's absent today? I must go to see him at his house after school. That means I'll have to cancel practice for today too.'' Endou Mamoru said, the Captain and goalkeeper of the football team of Raimon. The 8 hours of lessons went by as usual and the time of practice came.

''What do you mean Cancel practice?'' Someoka furiously shout at the brown haired goalkeeper.

''I'm sorry! But I want none of our members to lose even one day of practice. You can practice alone if you want to practice so badly! Well I am going to visit Kazemaru who wants to come with me?'' Endou said with an angry expression.

''Me'' Gouenji,Fubuki and Hiroto said at the same time. Endou just stared at Someoka who was just standing at the corner of the room without even caring about his teammate.

''Well we are off. Practice is officially cancelled for today. See you later.'' Endou said waving at his teammates. He closed the door loudly and they began to walk on to Kazemaru's house.

''Endou don't be like that. You know Someoka…'' Hiroto tried to make Endou calm down.

''Yeah I know. But he is just being very selfish!'' He said and just continued walking. ''Kazemaru's house is just next road. I really wonder what's wrong with him he never loses any lesson.''

When they arrived at Kazemaru's house they knocked the door and Kazemaru's mother opened.

''Oh! Welcome are you Ichirouta's friends? Come in! You are welcome to stay as long as you want!''

''Thank you so much!'' They all said and entered.

''Well why he didn't come to school today? Is he okay?'' Gouenji asked.

''I…I don't really know. He woke up with a really bad cough and some fever. But his fever went so high he couldn't even walk straight.'' Kazemaru's mother said and looked down.

''Can we see him?'' Endou asked tilting his head a little.

''Of course. His room's upstairs.''

The four teammates walked up the stairs, knocked Kazemaru's door and entered his room. What they saw shocked them. Kazemaru was laying frail and pale on his bed. They never saw him this frail.

''K…Kazemaru…'' Hiroto whispered…

''H….Hi M..Minn…a'' Kazemaru tried to say. He winced in pain as a sudden outburst of coughs threaten him. He put his hand over his mouth and tried to stop the coughing. The cough didn't seem to stop and the four friends were starting to become worried. Finally after some time it stopped. Kazemaru looked at his hand. Blood! He coughed up blood! He hid his hand under his blankets to make it unnoticeable.

''Are you okay Kazemaru?'' Endou said in panic.

''Yeah I am fine. It is just a common illness.'' He said in a hoarse voice and tried to smile.

''It doesn't seem like a common illness!'' Fubuki said and went close to him sitting on a chair.

''Don't worry! I am okay I tell you! I will soon be better and…'' A pain on his chest stopped him from talking he winced in pain once again and started breathing heavily as he tried to stop the pain, but he couldn't.

''Endou! Let's tell his mother. Fubuki, stay with him.'' Gouenji said to Endou and Hiroto.

''Mrs. Kazemaru!'' The three boys shouted running downstairs.

''What's wrong, Is Ichirouta Alright?'' Kazemaru's mom said worriedly.

''He is breathing pretty heavily. He is in pain and probably the pain is coming from his chest!'' Hiroto said panicked.

''Oh my goodness! Ichirouta!'' His mother said while dropping down everything she was holding and ran up to Kazemaru's room. She entered the room in panic. Kazemaru wasn't in pain now. But as it seemed he had been in much pain. His eyes had tears and he was sweating.

''Ichirouta…Ichirouta can you hear me?'' His mother knelt beside Kazemaru's bed and held his hand.

''Kaa-san*…It hurts…''

''What hurts Ichirouta!?'' She asked with wide eyes.

''My chest…Agh…'' He showed his mother and winced in pain.

''I…I will call a doctor…I don't know what to do…'' She said while she started phoning to the family doctor on her mobile. ''Hello? Shinozaki-sensei*? Please can you come by my house to check on Ichirouta? His condition had gotten worse. Okay. I am waiting for you.'' She got down the stairs leaving the 5 boys alone again.

''_Why is he so sick? Will he die?'' _Those thoughts were turning around Endou's head like worms. He was really worried about his teal haired friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter! Let's see what is wrong with Kazemaru! :3

PS: Shinozaki-sensei is not a character on the anime as well as Kazemaru's mother.. xD

I don't own Inazuma Eleven! Level-5 does.

Shinozaki-sensei arrived as soon as possible. Mrs. Kazemaru welcomed him and lead him straight to Ichirouta's room.

''Please,Stay out for a while.'' Shinozaki-sensei ordered the boys and Kazemaru's mother. They went outside waiting. Endou was sweating and looking at the floor. Everyone was in panic mode. Kazemaru's mother was nearly crying. After about fifteen minutes Shinozaki-sensei came out of Ichirouta's room.

''Sensei. Is he okay?'' Gouenji asked as he was the only one calmed down.

''It isn't just a common illness as it seems. The signs are leading me to the conclusion of a really bad case of Pneumonia.'' He said as calm as he could. The tealnet's mother started to panic even more. She never thought that her son had something as bad as this.

''P…Pneumonia? B…B…But he…Just had a fever and… How…?'' She tried to speak. She felt paralyzed by those words the doctor said.

''The pain on the chest and the rough breathing as well as the cough are the symptoms of Pneumonia. If it was just a common cold he wouldn't be so bad.''

''Can…We go inside now?'' Endou said his voice barely a whisper. He was also panicked but tried to stay calm.

''Of course you can.'' He said making some space for them to go inside.

''Thank you so much,sensei.'' The tealnet's mother thanked the doctor.

''If something else happens please tell me and I will come right away. Goodbye.'' He said leaving the Kazemaru household.

Kazemaru was still lying on his bed. He was not in pain now and he was sleeping peacefully. It was only his breath that was out of normal. His mother sighed in relief.

''Thank you so much for coming too. I probably would have fainted if no one was next to me before.'' She said looking at the boys.

''It is our pleasure!'' Gouenji said.

Endou was sitting on a chair looking at Kazemaru. He just couldn't believe seeing his friend in this state. Those cheerful brown eyes of the tealnet were suddenly replaced by lifeless ones.

''Endou…'' Fubuki whispered and went close to him. ''He'll be fine. He just has to get plenty of rest.'' Endou gave him a fake smile. All of sudden Kazemaru started coughing heavily in his sleep.

''Ichirouta/Kazemaru!'' Everyone shouted.

''Kaa-chan…Make…it stop. It hurts…'' He said in a trembling voice.

His mother was in tears…

''My poor boy…'' She said holding his hand.

Kazemaru's eyelids started closing and he fell asleep again. He was so exhausted only by coughing. Of course the fever was taking its effect on him.

''It is late. We should head home too.'' Hiroto said looking at the other 3 boys.

''Okay.'' They all said at the same time.

''Thank you for having us here today.'' Fubuki thanked Kazemaru's mother.

''My pleasure. You can come again tomorrow if you want.''

''Okay let's go.''

Endou didn't make a sound the whole way home. He was thinking about his teal haired friend. Would he be okay? When he arrived home he said a dull ''I'm home'' and just went up his room. He would go to Kazemaru's tomorrow too. No matter what. He wanted to help his friend as much as he could. With these thoughts he fell asleep.

Next morning he woke up. While wishing that Kazemaru would be better,He got out and walked to School. He couldn't concentrate all the day…

''Captain…You have been down all day…Why? Did something happen with Kazemaru-san? Is he okay?'' Kurimatsu asked him.

Endou looked at him sadly.

''I will tell everyone on the club room. Please ,if you can, gather them all there at the time of soccer practice'' He said.

''Okay Captain'' He said and ran away.

-After school—

Everyone was in the club room. Almost all of them wanted to learn if Kazemaru is okay.

''Please don't tell me you are going to cancel practice for today too!'' Someoka said angrily.

''Idiot. If you only knew what is Kazemaru's condition…''

''I don't care if he just has a cold or something! It's not a reason to cancel practice and—''

''SHUT YOUR MOUTH! KAZEMARU HAS A REALLY BAD CASE OF PNEUMONIA! IF YOU ONLY HAD SEEN HIM YESTERDAY! HE COULDN'T EVEN EVEN SPEAK PROPERLY!'' Endou shouted furiously at Someoka.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Even Someoka felt bad about what he just said.

''Endou…I didn't…'' Someoka said trying to apologise.

''Stop it. The one you need to apologise to is not me. It is Kazemaru. Even if he doesn't know how you spoke of him.'' He said in a dark voice ''Practice is canceled for today too. See you.''

Endou started walking off to Kazemaru's. When he arrived he knocked the door. Once again Kazemaru's Mother opened the door. Today she wasn't in a happy mood. Her eyes were red, like she was crying...

''Are you okay Mrs. Kazemaru?''

''Come in…'' She said her voice barely a whisper.

''Is Kazemaru all right?''

Tears fell from Mrs. Kazemaru's eyes.

''W…What's wrong…Please tell me I am worried.''

''His…Condition didn't get any better. He couldn't sleep all night because of the pain… When I got up at morning to see if he was okay he wouldn't…..He wouldn't wake up…. But still his heart was beating. So I called the ambulance…I didn't know what to do… I was into hysterical mood. They didn't let me go along to the hospital for some reason… I will go there in half an hour.''

''W…What…W….'' Endou couldn't believe what he just heard… Kazemaru? Hospitalized? ''Mrs. Kazemaru…Let's go together… I want to know if he is okay. Please let's go right now.''

''…Okay…'' She said. ''The hospital is not so far away from here. We can go on foot.''

They started walking to the hospital…

-At the hospital—

''Where is the room of Kazemaru Ichirouta?'' Endou asked a nurse.

''Oh it is the room 104. Are you related?''

''I am a really good friend of his and this is his mother.'' He said showing Mrs Kazemaru.

''Okay you can proceed.'' She said with a small smile.

''Thank you so much.'' That said they both started walking up the stairs.

Yo! It is the end of the chapter! I'm sorry if I am making it too dramatic.

xD Well I will try to update fast if you give me some feedback! :3 See you on the next chapter!

-Super Nyan-


End file.
